Fate in the Hands of an Assassin
by backandbutterthanever
Summary: This is what once was The Assassin With a Heart. It is completely different and better now. A lonely orphan holds the fate of all the realms and is raised as an assassin by the great Sorceror himself. Where did the child come from? Why does she hold the fate? And what could a simple earthrealmer do to thwart his plans? I don't know read the story.


**I'm back. No time to talk. Super fucking tired. I deleted my assassin story because I redid it, so STOP WHINING. **

**I can't feel my face...**

**HUGE THANK YOUS GO OUT TO ELFDAVIS AND DEATHBLADE131313. You have no idea what you mean to me or how much help you guys are, and I promise I won't ask for so much help anymore :DDD**

**go read their epic tales B)**

***DISCLAIMER***

**Its true! I eat the bodies of my unfavored friends! Oh... You were talking about not owning Mortal Kombat?... Sir I have never seen a dead body my whole life. I did not have an affair with that woman, either!**

The sky was so dark that the woman could barely see a few feet in front of her as she ran through the forest. Her golden hair whipped in the cold wind as her chest heaved for breath, the sandals she wore clapped onto the ground with each hard step she took. Her clothes were made of simple cloth but were torn and ripped in several areas, dirt was caked onto her fair skin and her blue eyes frantically searched the black mass of trees ahead of her for somewhere to go.

In her arms she clutched closely to her chest a blanket wrapped bundle.

A stray boulder jutting out from the earth caught the woman's eye and dashed for it, the rock was just big enough to conceal her if she crouched against it. So she did and remained still for a few moments trying to quiet her gasping breaths.

Several loud footsteps marched past her hiding spot, and she held the bundle a little tighter. A group of armor clad beings stormed by muttering to each other where to find her, calling her all sorts of obscene names in the tongue of Nether.

Once they passed the female glanced very carefully over the rock to see if they had missed her completely, but she could see them standing several hundreds of yards away still in pursuit.

She exhaled a breath she almost forgot she was holding and looked out to another direction, and thought she could barley make out the two green flame torches of the sorcerer's palace. That was her only chance, and at that she looked down at the blanket in her arms and moved a flap to the side revealing the small confused face of her baby.

Her only child.

She whispered, "I'm so sorry my child…my beautiful daughter." Choking back her sobs she continued to softly speak to her, "You will do great things, they have told me. So you shall live beyond tonight." The mother kissed her baby's forehead, "I love you Skyra."

Instantly after that she covered up the baby's face again and took off into the darkness heading in the direction of the torches.

After another seemingly endless run she finally could see the gateway to the palace and continued to run. Two men wearing white and black robes with iron masks covering their faces stood at both sides of the doorway guarding it.

When the woman came into sight the each tightened their grip on the spears in their hands. "Stop!" They shouted to her when she was only a few feet away, "You are unwanted here peasant, turn back!"

"Please, I just need to see the sorcerer!" She begged them but the only raised their weapons closer to her, "I beg you please!"

Suddenly the large double doors groaned and started to pull open, the three bodies outside it looked on in shock at this. Who was coming out at this late hour?

The mother's eyes filled with relief upon sight of the sorcerer emerging from his own grand hall. The sorcerer Shang Tsung, clad in his black and red standard attire that he wore to signify his stature. A back beard grew from his face matching his hair and his eyes were swimming with the power in his body. "Stand down men." He spoke raising a hand to his guards, "This woman means us no harm."

"Please sorcerer," The woman continued to beg, "You are my daughters only hope for life."

Shang Tsung crossed his arms over his chest, "And why is that?" He asked.

She got down onto her knees in front of him and continued to plead for her baby's life, "Please, I had a dream on the night before last. The Elder Gods came to me, they said my girl is destined for power and greatness…" She paused almost afraid of what she was going to say next, "It's his majesty's…Shao Khan's child sorcerer." This took Shang Tsung by surprise. "But unless you take her she will die tonight, please great sorcerer please!"

The man retained his composure though despite the girls story as she bowed her head before him, and he looked down at her with pondering eyes.

Meanwhile, the soldiers of the Netherrealm were leaving no stone unturned as they searched tirelessly for the woman who had narrowly escaped them. They turned up brushes, and every bush they past looking for that one flash of bright blonde hair, or a glimpse of her green tunic. And so far it wasn't happening.

But then one soldier shouted out, "There!" His allies turned to see him pointing a few yards ahead of them, and when they each looked in that direction they saw the flash of blonde hair all of them wanted to see.

She dashed past them trying to find somewhere else to go…the bundle still in her arms.

But catching sight of her was all one of the Netherrealm dwellers needed to raise up a crossbow, take aim and fire at her even through the mass of trees and brush.

The mother stopped dead in her tracks and took in a sharp breath of the cold evening air. She felt the iron tip of the pronged arrow plunge into the flesh of her back, and she lost all feeling in her legs. She couldn't move, struggled to breathe, and collapsed onto her knees grasping the bundle as tightly to her chest as she could. The soldiers quickly ran after her now immobile form and surrounded her, trapping the girl but none of them moved in to finish her off.

Instead they cleared a small path and started saying things like, "We've got her!" Or, "Come master, we have her now!"

And out of the trees walked a man as white as the winter snow, his chest was muscular but sickly pale like the rest of him. Leather gloves covered his hands and the pants he wore the same, inscribed in various areas on him were ancient symbols and writings designed to enhance dark magic power. Quan Chi.

He stepped closer to the mother who leaned back in response to his approach, but couldn't move away as he reached down and forced the bundle out of her arms.

"Wait!" She yelled

But all she received in response was him raising up his right hand and muttering some kind of séance in an unknown language.

Suddenly the woman's naturally blue eyes shifted color, they change to a weird greenish hew with a tinge of purple swirling in them and with that, her mind was gone.

She reached up with her own two hands, took hold of her chin and the back of her head, then twisted, and twisted, and twisted. The sickening crack of her spine snapping and disconnecting from her lower body was very audible to everyone in the woods, she was already dead. It was the necromancer Quan Chi in control of her body now and he wanted to prove a point, he forced her fingers to dig into her neck so that her digits would push through her flesh and then pull up. Her muscle slowly tore and the skin pulled apart until it all ripped and both her head and body collapsed to the ground, her head rolling on the ground with her eyes dull and lifeless.

Quan Chi finally accomplished what he wanted to do but now he noticed something. The bundle in his arms wasn't moving. This confused him, and he looked down at the blanket and flipped open the front flap to see.

Wood, a small log of timber was wrapped in the cloth, not the child.

Anger and fury quickly built up in Quan Chi's chest and all the soldiers began to quietly cower back. He ripped the blanket in two, then slammed the wood into the ground breaking it into several shards of lumber.

"WHERE IS IT!" He roared.

Back in Shang Tsung's palace, the sorcerer held the child in his arms almost like an affectionate father. The baby looked to be struggling to stay awake, it had a very long night. He walked with it through his halls and spoke to it's little ears, "Destined for greatness hm?" Skyra's eyes slowly started to sink closed, "We shall see." He quietly opened a doorway and walked into the dark room illuminated only by the moon outside.

There were several beds in this room but they were small, child size beds, and in the far right side of the room their were actually several cribs.

Shang Tsung laid the sleepy baby down in one of them and the child could fight sleep no longer against the comfortable warm sheets covering her naked body. The sorcerer than left the room passing by three more beds, one with cerulean blue sheets, one with dark pink blankets, and the other with jade green ones. Three small lumps bulged from under the blankets as Skyra wasn't the only youth asleep in that nursery. She would wake soon to meet her new 'sisters' in the morning, and the Skyra's journey that had been set the night she was born would finally begin.

Ten thousand years later…

Two women clad in nothing but silk white kimono robes stood facing away from each other in the pure white dojo. Their feet were bare as well as their legs and each had a green mask covering their mouths, cheeks, and noses. Both wielding a katana samurai sword in their own unique fighting stances. One's hair was long and blonde while with cream colored skin the other had jet black hair and tied in a low hanging pony tail and her skin was dark.

And after a few seconds of intense silence, the two women whirled around and began clashing swords in a intense battle trying to slice one another up. Steel clashed against steel sending sparks fluttering through the air around them, the two women grunted and groaned parrying each others attacks and swinging back and forth.

The blonde was kicked backwards when she went for a particularly long over head strike, she held her stomach for a moment but regained her composure and went back to her fight.

Both had very graceful but effective forms of combat, spinning a twirling in an ancient art of sword battling. But it was clear that the black haired one had the upper hand on the Blondie, she landed several successful hits on her. Batting at her body with her forearms and legs scoring blows but not actually trying to hurt her seriously. Over time the blonde started to get more and more exhausted, taking more and more hits and expelling more energy trying to get a hit back. She tried everything she could ranging from split kicks and full flips, but her opponent was just a little too fast.

Suddenly the golden haired girls sword was clashed out of her hands and her enemy swung her own katana in an upward arc. She tried to dodge the slash but her robe wasn't so lucky and the blade cut up the center slightly ripping it open and revealing the center of her chest and valley between her breasts. She was then kicked once more, only this time she fell to the floor and before she could rise back up he opponent pressed her barefoot down onto her torso stepping on her and keeping her on the ground then lowered her sword to just above the downed woman's face.

Each of them were heaving for breath, they did this regularly but each time it was good exercise for the women.

"Still a rookie." The standing woman said down to her fallen foe and she removed her mask revealing the rest of her face.

The blonde rolled her eyes and did the same, "Can I get up now Jade?" She asked addressing her by her name.

Jade smirked at her then removed her foot from the younger girls chest who quickly moved to try and close up the torn fabric. "You are getting faster Skyra, I'll give you that." She reached down to offer her a hand up.

Skyra accepted it and blew air out upward from her lips causing a few blonde strands of hair to flutter a bit. "I don't know you move so fast." She complained still upset about losing, again.

"You've improved so much though, it will take time but if you keep at it. Maybe you'll land a hit on me…maybe." Jade smirked.

The blonde couldn't help but smile at her friends cockiness, Jade was always a bit sassy and loved to showcase it. They both had been close friends growing up and Jade served as a 'big sister' type of personality.

Suddenly the entrance to the dojo was pushed open, Jade and Skyra turned towards it with Skyra once again trying to close up the sliced open fabric of her robe to cover her cleavage.

Clad in her dark pink attire and mask, a woman entered the training room and approached the sparring partners inside.

"Mileena." Jade said, "What brings you here?"

With a tilt of her head the shorter girl said, "Not you." She giggled, "I'm here for Blondie." Mileena looked over towards the youngest out of them, "Master, wants to see you in his hall."

Skyra instantly got worried while Jade grew slightly annoyed, not only was their training session interrupted but Mileena's candy sweet voice with that slight rasp to it, along with the attitude to match occasionally got on her nerves.

"What does the master want to see me for?" She asked curious and every bad possibility coming to mind. Usually if Shang Tsung wanted to tell her something he would send a letter or just find her himself, when he sent someone to collect her, especially royalty like the sisters Mileena or Kitana, it was usually bad news.

Mileena shrugged, "Didn't say, but I'd hurry up. And cover up too, you're asking for trouble wearing that." She pointed at her slightly revealed breasts and let out another malicious giggle before letting herself out of the dojo.

Jade noticed Skyra's distress and decided to comfort her friend. She put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Don't be worried, I'm sure it's nothing."

The blonde appreciated her concern but said nothing in response and moved away from Jade. Going to her chambers, to change and then she would go see what her fate was…

Shang Tsung sat on his thrown as Skyra entered the main hall of his palace. She had changed from her ripped kimono into a teal bustier that hung open with the straps going over her shoulders with the black crossed strings holding her breasts in the outfit. The front of her outfit was open all the way down to just above her navel in a thin V shape revealing the silky smooth skin of her abdomen and a small portion of her breasts. The cloth hung down flowing between her legs as the remainder of the outfit dropped to below her knees. Two bands were wrapped around her biceps and she wore knee high, high heeled black boots, with black fishnet stockings beneath them. And lastly forearm long fingerless gloves adorned her arms as she knelt before her master.

"You wanted to see me master?" She asked trying not to allow the strain in her voice to be heard. Every bad scenario played through her head, did she do something wrong and not remember it? Did something happen to her best friend Reptile? Was he going to take away her privilege to fight? Each thought made her want to shake in fear.

Shang Tsung looked down at the Edenian warrior he had raised since she was small enough to fit in one of his arms. "Skyra," He spoke and the girl almost flinched at his one word, "As you know the tenth Mortal Combat tournament is only days away."

She nodded, "Yes I do master."

"And you know how important this is. If we win this last tournament, everything Outworld has worked for will finally be realized." He spoke sternly, "The most fiercest fighters in all realms will be attending. Which is why you're acquaintances and even the princesses Kitana and Mileena will be participating." Shang Tsung continued to state everything she already knew.

This still frightened her, when he gave her permission to fight she was ecstatic and had been preparing for it non-stop. Hence why Jade and herself fought constantly, but now due to his tone she was worried he was going to say he changed his mind and she couldn't fight. So she hung her head a little lower and said, "Yes, I-I do know master."

A pause of silence rang out in the room making Skyra even more nervous, until finally he said, "This is why I will need you to be at your best." Skyra's head shot up, "You are destined for greatness Skyra, I knew that from the moment you were first brought here. You must remember all of you're lessons and be the warrior you were destined to be, we must win this tournament."

"We will!" Suddenly Skyra said out of happiness, he wasn't taking her out of the fight. "I will not let you down master I promise. I will win this tournament for you and bring Outworld glory!" She said a goofy grin making itself a home on her face.

"One more word of caution, my child!" The sorcerer yelled as Skyra snapped out of her passionate ongoings.

"Y-yes, Master?" The woman responded shakily.

"You are forbidden to have any contact with the Earthrealmers."

**So. With this new approach to the story, nobody should have any questions or comments about my story being vague. But I would like it if people would leave questions that they have for me to answer about the story in the next chapter. But I have to be honest, I'm about to power off my whole body... Goodnight.**


End file.
